Another Dimension
by Pitioti
Summary: Flynn Hakase, jeune chercheur travaillant dans la région de Sinnoh est un jour, suite à un accident, projeté dans le Monde Distorsion. D'abord déboussolé, il devra rapidement apprendre à survivre dans ce nouvel environnement hostile. Cependant la disparition de Flynn fera resurgir les vieux démons du passés dans le monde réel.
1. Chapitre 1

**Oui, je sais ce que vous êtes surement en train de vous dire: Et les autres fics alors?**

**Et bien... Si je ne vous cache pas que j'ai abandonner la fic Nuzlock, pour ce qui est de "Gakuen Hearts" il s'agit plus d'une grosse crise de la page blanche et la faculté de droit, donc un prochain chapitre serait assez... Imprécis. Je ne sais pas quant il sortira.**

**Hors, depuis le temps, j'ai écris une autres fic sur Pokémon. Une bien meilleurs fics de mon point de vue que les deux premières. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :3**

**Sinon je vous aimes 3 merci à tous ceux qui me soutienne!**

**Titre: Another Dimension**

**Rating: C'est T essentiellement, mais il pourrais y avoir du Lemon, donc tenez vous le pour dit.**

**Résumé: **Flynn Hakase, jeune chercheur travaillant dans la région de Sinnoh est un jour, suite à un accident, projeté dans le Monde Distorsion. D'abord déboussolé, il devra rapidement apprendre à survivre dans ce nouvel environnement hostile et rempli de Pokémons féroces et agressifs.  
>Cependant le jeune Flynn n'est pas au bout de ses surprises car ce qu'il y découvrira ne sera pas qu'un monde distordu où le temps et l'espace n'ont pas d'emprise.<p>

En parallèle, la disparition de Flynn fera surgir les vieux démons du passés.

**Bien! sur ceux, je vous laisse profiter du premier chapitres~ **

**Puisque j'ai une dizaine de chapitres d'avance avec cette fanfic (a bah là c'est sur...), je posterais un chapitres toute les 1 ou 2 semaine en fonction de si mon avance reste stable ou pas :3 mais en tout cas, avec l'avance que j'ai, je pense qu'on à pas à avoir peur: 10 semaine minimum, 20 maximum d'avance, ça me laisse LARGEMENT le temps d'écrire la suite XDDDDDDDD!**

**N'hésiter pas à laisser une petite Review ;3 ça me permet d'améliorer quant même le contenue de la fic (je peux toujours faire des amélioration avant de poster les chapitres) et ça m'offre aussi du soutient. Même si c'est négatif, temps que vous êtes constructif, toute critique est bonne à prendre!**

Chapitre 1 : Recherche.

_Loi N°1 de la Dimension Distorsion : Le temps et l'espace n'ont pas de réelles mesures dans ce monde. De plus tout corps étranger ne vieillira pas, mais peut-être dégradé par l'humidité, les maladies, la pourriture, etc... De plus la notion de Haut/Bah Gauche/Droite n'est pas fiable tout comme la notion de gravité qui est trois fois moins puissante que sur terre._

_Loi N°2 de la Dimension Distorsion : Les Pokémons sont sensible à l'énergie dégagée par la dimension et réagissent de différentes façons selon le type et l'espèce. Un Pokémon normal par exemple se verra petit à petit contaminé par la folie jusqu'à voir sa propre apparence se pervertir._

Le matin venait à peine de poindre et certains travaillaient déjà. Après tout, ce n'était pas rare que le Laboratoire Scientifique de la Zenono corporation, installé dans la ville de Vestigion à Sinnoh, soit déjà en activité. Depuis maintenant cinq ans il avait été installé en ville dans le but d'étudier sur la légende de Palkia et Dialga.  
>Ces deux Pokémons légendaire connus à Sinnoh avaient attirés bien des scientifiques et Archéologues qui s'étaient mis en tête de mettre la lumière sur le mystère les entourant. Mais jusque là peu d'informations avaient été récoltées. Pourtant une lueur d'espoir était apparue en la personne du jeune et talentueux Flynn Hakase. Ce scientifique un peu excentrique avait fondé le laboratoire avec l'aide d'un de ses amis les plus proches. Et pendant ces cinq années leur étude avait bien avancé.<br>Elle avait même progressé au point que le laboratoire n'arrêtait plus d'êtres en activité, toujours à explorer de nouvelles possibilités. C'était un véritable modèle de recherche scientifique ! Surtout avec l'appui d'une entreprise aussi riche que la Zenono qui se chargeait de leur financement.

Dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, une grande agitation était en train de prendre les scientifiques, en effet, c'était le jour où ils allaient tester une théorie sur les pouvoir de Dialga. Pour rapidement résumer, ceux-ci avaient découvert qu'en réalité la source du pouvoir de Dialga était l'énergie nucléaire et que c'était cette énergie qui lui permettait de courber le temps et l'espace. Les employés du Laboratoire allaient tenter pour la première fois de courber le temps à l'aide de la puissance déployée par une réaction nucléaire.  
>C'était évidemment très dangereux, c'est pourquoi à la place d'un réacteur nucléaire se trouvait un superordinateur. En effet, les tests d'aujourd'hui seraient de simples simulations lancées sur cette machine. La Zenono n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens ! C'était un matériel de haute qualité et de tous derniers cris et beaucoup avaient été surpris.<p>

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, un homme, un mug de café à la main, observait tout cela.  
>Il était encore jeune, vingt-huit ans tout au plus, les cheveux couleur ivoire, totalement décoiffé, une peau pâle comme la mort et des énormes cernes sous ses yeux rouge clair. Il portait une blouse blanche frappée du symbole de la Zenono, une patte de Goupix noire, avec en dessous une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il portait également une sacoche à côté de lui.<br>A ses côtés se tenait un Noctali qui dormait à ses pieds, peu concerné par l'agitation du laboratoire, il semblait ne pas avoir peur de se faire marcher dessus malgré les allées et venues de tous ces hommes en blouse blanche.

Soudain, une secrétaire s'approcha en courant, tenant un rapport entre ses mains et l'appela :

« -Professeur Hakase ! Professeur Hakase !  
>-Hun ? Fit le jeune scientifique tout en sirotant son café, attention à la carpette sur patte Miss. »<p>

La « Carpette » le gratifia d'un grognement mécontent tandis que la secrétaire tendit à Hakase un document. Il s'agissait d'un rapport sur Giratina... Qu'est ce que ça venait faire durant les tests sur les pouvoirs de Dialga ?

« -Le... Rapport entre ceci et l'expérience en cours ?  
>-Avez-vous lu le document ? Une puissante énergie dimensionnelle propre à Giratina est en train de passer sur Sinnoh, nos chercheurs à Unionpolis nous signalent que ce phénomène est unique et aimerais que vous vous penchiez dessus !<br>-Ils m'ont prit pour quoi ?! Certes c'est assez intéressant, mais sincèrement je ne vois pas ce que ça m'apporterait alors que je travaille sur la méthode qu'utilise Dialga pour courber le temps !  
>-Je suis désolé Monsieur... Fit la secrétaire dépitée.<br>-Pas grave, je verrais ça se soir lorsque j'en aurais fini avec les tests, vous avez bien fait de me les amener... »

Sur ce il s'en alla vers la machine à café d'un pas nonchalant et assez mou. La journée semblait banale pour lui, aujourd'hui encore un test barbant et aucune étude de Pokémon ou autres, il s'amuserait plus se soir en faisant des recherche sur cette masse d'énergie.

Alors qu'il se préparait un énième café à l'aide de la cafetière, véritable antiquité comparée au reste du matériel équipant les lieux que Flynn ne désirais pas remplacer car il trouvait qu'elle marchait très bien et qu'elle faisait un bon café.

« -Flynn ! Au lieu de glander, de t'intoxiquer à la caféine et de regarder les autres bosser, vient donner un coup de mains !  
>-Raaaaaah ! Mais laisse-moi en paix nom de dieu ! »<p>

Il se retourna avec une mine meurtrière et lui lança un regard de la même couleur que le liquide qui remplissait sa tasse. Ses yeux fusillèrent le jeune homme qui s'était adressé à lui. Il était environ du même âge que Flynn, seulement peu plus grand en taille, il avait des cheveux noirs en épis, des yeux doré et des lunettes carrées sur le nez. Il portait également la même tenue que Flynn.

« -J'aimerais boire tranquillement mon café si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Liam ! Surtout que la simulation est presque prête, alors inutile que je vienne !  
>-Toi t'es vraiment de mauvais poil aujourd'hui... Constata Liam, normalement t'es plutôt mou comme un marshmallow.<br>-... Toi... Le jour où on nous livre un réacteur nucléaire... Tu finiras dedans, crois-moi... Marmonna Flynn en repartant. »

Liam le regarda partir en se grattant la tempe, il n'avait jamais vu le jeune scientifique autant en colère qu'aujourd'hui... Lui qui était si calme d'habitude. Lorsqu'un autre homme en blouse blanche passa en trombe, il l'arrêta un moment, lui demandant :

« -Dit... Tu sais ce qu'il à Flynn aujourd'hui ?  
>-Heu... C'est-à-dire ?, répondit le jeune scientifique.<br>-Il est d'une sale humeur depuis ce matin... C'est louche !  
>-Ah ça !? Bah c'est rien, il est juste à crans car il se fait du souci pour sa fille.<br>-Sa fille ? Pourquoi ?  
>-Elle est partie à Rivamar avec sa classe, et tu sais comme il est, si sa fille est trop loin de lui il se fait du souci.<br>-Ah oui... J'oubliais, fit Liam en baissant le regard sur un mug remplis de café qu'il prit et commença à boire, et sinon ? Où en sont les préparatifs ?  
>-Je pense que la simulation commencera sous peu, encore quelques variable à définir et on pourra lancer la simulation.<br>-M'ouais... Espérons qu'on ne se sera pas planté.  
>-Tout au plus on risque juste l'échec, ce n'est pas comme si on essayait avec un vrai réacteur pouvant sauter à tout moment ! »<p>

Le petit scientifique se mit à rire. Visiblement, il était amusé à imaginer la scène, après tout, c'était normal de rire devant le danger qu'on évite. Celui-ci continua sa route en laissant Liam assez songeur, il tourna ensuite son regard vers le Noctali toujours couché en travers du passage et soupira. Décidément seul le Pokémon était égal à lui-même.

Liam était un ami de longue date de Flynn, il le connaissait depuis longtemps lui et sa fille, et il savait que trop bien à quel point Flynn y tenait. Il termina sa tasse de café puis s'avança vers le superordinateur. La simulation allez bientôt commencer... Et où étais passé Flynn ?!

_** ~XXX~ **_

Le bus scolaire était en approche de Rivamar. Cette ville, du fait de sa proximité de la ligue Pokémon, de son champion extrêmement puissant et de sa modernité était le centre névralgique de la technologie de Sinnoh. Elle rivalisait carrément avec les Laboratoire de la Zenono Corporation qui pourtant était souvent félicités pour leur avancée sur les autres.  
>La cité était aussi le paradis des étudiants de par son grand nombres d'académies réputées mais aussi des écoles Pokémons dont les visites étaient à la fois amusantes et instructives, mais aussi présenter aux dresseurs en devenir un Champion très qualifié.<p>

Et l'école de Vestigion avait tout spécialement prévu ce voyage scolaire pour ça. Au programme les élèves allaient suivre un stage de trois jours où ils apprendraient aux côtés du Champion Tanguy, visiteraient quelques centres de recherches avancés et aussi des grandes écoles où ils pourraient aller plus tard. Mais tout le monde n'était pas enthousiasmé. Parce que si Rivamar attire les étudiants de tout poil... C'est aussi pour sa concentration de salles d'arcade, et avec l'interdiction de sortir le soir, aucun élève ne pourrait effleurer la moindre borne !

Cela va sans dire que l'enthousiasme avait donc chuté en flèche... D'autant que les élèves ne furent avertis QU'UNE FOIS dans le bus, après avoir fait toute les démarches donc. Les professeurs avaient été rusés sur ce coup-là. C'était donc normal que tous les élèves fassent un peu la gueule du coup. Mais certains avaient carrément des têtes d'enterrements.

Dans cette foule d'adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année, un garçon aux cheveux blond décoiffé affichait pourtant une expression joviale. Il avait des yeux bleus très clairs, limite délavés et on avait l'impression qu'il était dénué de pupilles. Il était aveugle, mais ne portait pas de lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux.  
>Il était vêtu de l'uniforme du lycée, une chemise blanche à liseré rouge avec l'emblème du lycée, l'idéogramme « Hikari » comme le nom du lycée, et un pantalon rouge à liseré noir. Cependant, il portait des bottes noires à lacés dans lesquels était entré son pantalon.<br>Sur ses genoux dormait paisiblement un petit Goupix devant être encore un peu jeune et peu expérimenté au combat, il ressemblait plus à un Pokémon de compagnie qu'à un Pokémon combattant.

Et à ses cotés, une fille d'un air un peu plus maussade regardait son reflet dans la vitre du car en voyant le paysage défiler. Ses cheveux avaient une couleur rose légèrement rougie aux racines, ce qui était un peu étrange et une coupe dans le genre garçon manqué, deux mèches plus longue tombant jusqu'à l'angle de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux rose très clairs allaient bien avec ses cheveux finalement, mais lui donnaient un air un peu froid.  
>Elle était assez petite de taille, faisant une demi-tête de moins que son camarade de voyage, pourtant, à l'âge de seulement quatorze ans, elle commençait à peine à prendre des formes féminines, alors que les autres filles de sa classe arboraient déjà un physique d'adulte.<br>Tout comme les autres élèves de sa classe, elle portait l'uniforme de sa classe, avec ses coutures rouges et de longue chaussette écarlates avec des chaussures noires.  
>Elle tenait sur ses genoux un petit Evoli qui devait à peine êtres sortit de l'œuf depuis une ou deux année. C'était un cadeau de son père pour ses douze ans, lorsqu'elle était entrée à l'école de Vestigion de dressage.<br>Son père avait longuement étudié les Evoli et avait en sa possession un spécimen de presque chaque évolution que le Pokémon évolutif pouvait prendre, même si celui qu'il avait élevé depuis tout petit était son Noctali. Son père lui avait conseillé d'attendre avant de le faire le faire passé au stade supérieur, car elle devait êtres sûre de son choix, et surtout parce qu'il considéré qu'une évolution d'Evoli représentait aussi le caractère du dresseur.

Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas le blondinet décida d'engager la conversation :

« -Dit moi Tsuki, lança le jeune garçon, il parait que tu t'es fais teindre les cheveux en rose ? »

Une question tombant juste puisqu'en effet, selon les souvenir de l'adolescent datant d'avant sa cécité, la veille la chevelure de la jeune fille était d'un blond très clair, presque blanc... Et la jeune fille s'était faite une teinture, rose pâle comme ses yeux. La jeune fille soupira en marmonnant d'un air blasé :

« -J'ai essayé de me faire les cheveux rouge Jimmy... La teinture à pas résisté à l'après shampoing.  
>- Les cheveux rouges ? Mais pourquoi ? T'avais des beaux cheveux blanc ivoire, enfin il parait...En plus comment une coloration peu rater à ce point ?! »<p>

Le regard que lui lança Tsuki était mêlé d'ironie et de plainte, compte que même un aveugle critiquais son look puis elle répliqua:

« -Je te rappelle que je suis malchanceuse comme pas possible ! J'arrive à trébucher sur des sols plats je te rappelle !  
>-Oui, enfin... Quant même..., soupira Jimmy, c'est pas de bol... Même si je trouve que ça te va bien ! Se<br>reprit-il avec optimisme. »

Tsuki le regarda d'un air assez blasé et indifférent, une certaine mollesse dans le regard, un flegme à toute épreuve. Jimmy était assez habitué aux réponses sans grande passion de sa camarade. Soudain celle-ci sembla électrisée et se releva en regardant Jimmy avec les yeux écarquillé.

« -Mais... T'ES PAS AVEUGLE TOI ?! »

Jimmy la dévisagea avec ses yeux clairs et se mit à rire et répondit en souriant :

« -Si, je suis toujours aveugle, mais tout le monde ne fait que parler de ça, alors je l'ai appris, et il m'est assez facile d'imaginer ce que ça donne. Tu me connais, je suis super fort pour représenter dans ma tête les choses sans problème... (Le rouge monta aux joues de Jimmy qui soudain s'exclama), mais bref ! Voilà !  
>-Ah d'accord, fit Tsuki en retournant dans son état de semi-conscience habituel. C'est encore loin d'après toi ?<br>-C'est pas moi qui voit la route Tsuki je te rappelle, d'après toi ?  
>-Je dirais qu'on est encore partis pour rouler longtemps...<br>-Le chemin vers notre destination est toujours loin, le voyage ne fait que commencer !  
>-Jimmy...<br>-Oui ?  
>-Arrêtes de jouer les philosophe, ça te va pas on dirait un toxicomane en plein délire. »<p>

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre: Another Dimension**

**Rating: C'est T essentiellement, mais il pourrais y avoir du Lemon, donc tenez vous le pour dit.**

**Résumé: **Flynn Hakase, jeune chercheur travaillant dans la région de Sinnoh est un jour, suite à un accident, projeté dans le Monde Distorsion. D'abord déboussolé, il devra rapidement apprendre à survivre dans ce nouvel environnement hostile et rempli de Pokémons féroces et agressifs.  
>Cependant le jeune Flynn n'est pas au bout de ses surprises car ce qu'il y découvrira ne sera pas qu'un monde distordu où le temps et l'espace n'ont pas d'emprise.<p>

En parallèle, la disparition de Flynn fera surgir les vieux démons du passés.

**Commentaire avant chapitre: **J'ai mit un peu de temps à sortir ce chapitres, et je m'en excuse, je n'était pas là de la semaine au final! Mais je tacherais de poster de manière hebdomadaire les chapitres ! Surtout que j'arrive à tenir le rythme là!

Chapitre 2 : Dimension parallèle mon amour.

Loi N°3 de la Dimension Distorsion : Les Pokémons naissant dans la dimension distorsion sont plus puissant et incontrôlable que des Pokémons normaux. La majeure partie sont aussi atteintes de gigantisme et Sauvagerie.

~OOO~

Flynn était dehors, une cigarette à la bouche, la fumant lentement et sans tirer trop fort. Il n'aimait pas se remplir les poumons avec la fumée toxique, juste en prendre un peu avec sa respiration. D'une certaine manière, il ne fumait pas temps pour l'apport en nicotine, bien que ça faisait partie de ses raisons, mais surtout car se concentrer sur la combustion de sa clope lui éclaircissait les idées et l'aider à décompresser.

Assis sur les marches menant au laboratoire, Flynn observait la ville s'agitait sous ses yeux, le laboratoire se trouvait sur une petite colline dans la ville, juste à coter du monument en l'honneur de Dialga et Palkia. Et de là où il était, il voyait le centre Pokémon et un peu plus loin, l'arène de Vestigion.

Flynn avait plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de parler avec Flo, une jeune femme, encore plus jeune que lui mais prometteuse dans son rôle. Un grand espoir pour la ligue Pokémon qui placer en elle tout ses espoirs. Personnellement, Flynn avait toujours eu des relations cordiales avec elle, mais sans plus. Et c'est alors que sa clope arrivait en fin de vie qu'il aperçut soudain la championne s'approcher en compagnie d'autres gens.

~XXX~

« -Sarah, tu me rappelle pourquoi je t'accompagne ?

-Parce que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire Richard ?! Répliqua par un ton cassant la dénommée Sarah. »

L'homme nommé Richard pointa son regard argenté sur la jeune femme. C'était un homme trentenaire aux cheveux blond cendrée un peu décoiffé et une peau légèrement halé. Il était vêtus d'une chemise blanc cassée, ayant surement dut êtres laver des milliers de fois pour obtenir une telle couleur et un pantalon noir délavée. Si l'on pouvait dire une chose de lui, c'est qu'il était quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de ces choses là. Cependant, dans son maintient, et dans son regard, on voyait un homme fort et avec de l'expérience.

« -Si Sarah ! J'étais en train de bosser sur la reproduction des Musteboué de la Patagonie subéquatorial ! C'était passionnant !

-Outre le fait que ça sonne terriblement Poképhil, mon très chers Richard, il fallait que je te tire de ton laboratoire pour te faire prendre l'air ! D'après le rapport de mon informateur habillement caché parmi tes assistants, je sais que tu n'as plus quitté ton laboratoire depuis plus de deux semaines ! Cesse donc un peu de tout le temps restait enfermer à bosser !

-Comme je le dis toujours Sarah : « L'homme ne peut s'améliorer que par le boulot » !

-Alors toi, tu dois avoir atteint le niveau d'un dieu vu comme tu bosse…

-Raaaaah ! »

Richard soupira en regardant Flo d'un air de chien battu auxquelles celle-ci répondit par un sourire gêner pouvant se traduire par un simple : « Désolé, je peux pas t'aider. ».

Flo était encore une jeune femme, tous justes vingt-cinq ans, aux cheveux orange et noir coupé un peu bizarrement, limite comme un champignon. Elle portait son habituelle tenue de championne, un haut noir cours ne cachant que ce qu'il faut avec un poncho vert et un short orange déchirer au niveau des jambes (surement fait au couteau vu l'état…) et des bottes vertes à boucle bien serait.

Celle-ci pointa le laboratoire comme si de rien n'était et s'exclama joyeusement :

« -Voici le laboratoire du Professeur Liam Fon Kelka, c'est assez amusant de voir une journaliste d'Unys voulant interviewer quelqu'un de Sinnoh.

-Et moi de voir une championne capable de connaitre sa géographie, marmonna Sarah pas assez fort pour êtres entendus de la destinataire à cause de la « toux » de Richard. »

Sarah fusilla son « ami » du regard, un regard à l'éclat violet, sec et empoisonné, comme quoi la nature instaure vraiment un code couleur pour les espèces dangereuses. Pourtant avec son petit chemisier blanc et son pantalon noir ni-trop moulant, ni pas assez, ainsi que ses cheveux bruns qui tombe sur ses épaule, elle aurait put paraitre êtres une jeune femme banale et attirante… Si seulement elle ne risquait pas de vous jeter de l'acide par les yeux.

Flo avait beau êtres une championne d'arène, elle n'en demeurait pas moins aussi une fille de chasseuse, ses jeunes années passé avec son père qui lui avait appris les rudiments de la chasse l'avait donc conditionné à repérait les prédateur et aussi à sentir les mauvaises ondes… Et là, il fallait avouer qu'elle suait à grosse goutte en étant juste à coter de Sarah.

Fort heureusement pour la pauvre championne, Richard permettait de compenser avec ses ondes de réflexion… Visiblement, même sans rien pour travaillé, son cerveau carburer tout le temps. Et en plus de ça, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du laboratoire. Un grand édifice Blanc sur trois étages ressemblant presque à la Maison Blanche.

[center] ~XXX~ [/center]

Flynn avait vu Flo en compagnie de deux autres personne approcher, mais étant encore loin, il reporta son attention sur son Phylalie. C'était un jeune male au pelage soyeux, le plus soyeux de tout les Pokémons que possédait le scientifique.

Flynn avait tendance à le sortir après avoir fumer une cigarette pour se détendre. Son Pokémon était dotés d'un certains don pour l'aromathérapie, ce qui faisait que Flynn cumulait les effets de la nicotine et ceux de l'atmosphère pur diffusait par son Pokémon.

Cependant, son moment détente, à demi-allonger, le dos contre la rambarde des escaliers fut couper par la voix jovial de Flo :

« -Hey ! Flynn ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ?! »

Flynn ne répondit pas, il se rendit compte d'ailleurs qu'il avait encore son mégot éteint dans la bouche et le rangea dans la poche arrière de son pantalon (Ne jamais jetait un mégot par terre devant Flo sous peine de se faire lyncher, une leçon qu'il avait durement apprise lors de son arriver ici) et arquas un sourcil, restant silencieux.

« -…

-Pas très loquace, fit remarquer Sarah.

-Pas très jolie, répondit au tac au tac Flynn avec un sourire moqueur. »

Un rire éclata, il s'agissait de Richard qui ne put profiter de son hilarité avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Visiblement Flynn venait de faire forte impression sous les yeux dépités de la pauvre championne qui se demandait si elle survivrait à cette journée. Cependant, dans son rôles de responsable de la ville, elle se reprit et déclara un peu gênait :

« -Heu… Flynn, voici Richard Enson, je pense que je n'ai pas trop à te le présenter vu sa notoriété dans le domaine scientifique…

-Oui, création d'une armée de Canarticho surdoués, le blabla habitue, ironisa Richard.

-… Et Sarah Krosh…

-Marrant ce nom, fit remarquer Flynn.

-… Journaliste de profession et venue faire un article sur vos recherches. »

Pour toute réponse, le regard blaser de Flynn passa de Flo à Sarah, puis à Richard et enfin revint à Flo à qui il répondit :

« -… Tu es en train de me dire que…

-Yop ! Reportage et autorisation gouvernemental, transparence total et interview des deux génies qui font marcher le Laboratoire. »

Flynn leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en lâchant un :

« -La journée va êtres longue.

-Et encore, toi, ce n'est que pour une journée, moi je me la trimballe le trois quart du temps, fit remarquer Richard. »

Sarah fusilla les deux scientifique du regard tandis que la conversation était lancée.

« -Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, j'avoue que j'ai du entendre parler de vous… Richard Enson, vous n'êtes pas l'inventeur du GOL12 ?

-C'est plus complexe que ça, mais d'une certaine façon, oui.

-Dommage que ça ait temps dégénérer…

-Oui, une bien triste catastrophe, mais les années ont sut bien réparer les dommages.

-Mais dans l'ensemble, même si les recherches pour stopper la grippe aviaire ont bien dérivés, et malgré le danger de ce produit, on peut avouer que d'un point de vue purement scientifique, c'est une grande avancer.

-Oui… Pour peu qu'on veuille se faire boulotter par des Keunotor devenue intelligent.

-Vu leurs stupidité… J'ai des doutes sur la possibilité que ça marche, ricana Flynn.

-Je plussoie ! »

Sarah soupira en regardant Flo avec détresse, ce qui pour le coup rassura la championne.

« -Et voilà… Il est repartit dans un débat scientifique…

-Qui est-ce qui m'a tiré hors de mon laboratoire pour que je vienne dans un autre ? Tu connais les risque du métier ma vieille ! Rétorqua Richard tout en continuant d'argumenter avec Flynn sur le comportement anthropophage chez les espèces canidé à particularité Pyrotype. »

~XXX~

Pour peu que Liam ait eu les cheveux blond ivoire, il aurait put passer pour Flynn vu son air blaser lorsqu'il fut présenter à Sarah et Richard par Flo. Outre la situation dans laquelle il fut introduit à ces deux personnes, ce fut le regard profondément désespérer de Flynn qui le mit dans cet état. En effet, la majeure partie du temps, quant Flynn faisait cette tête, c'était mauvais signe.

« -Liam Fon Kelka, Directeur du O.S.M.O.S.E, Organisation Scientifique Mondial Ordinaire et Subventionné par une Entreprise.

-C'est réellement la signification, fit Sarah dubitative.

-Nop ! En fait quant on a choisis le nom, on trouver que ça sonnait bien, mais on à jamais trouver de réel signification. »

Flynn se racla la gorge à ce moment là, regardant ailleurs et faisant revenir son Phylali dans sa pokébal, tandis que Liam continuer.

« -D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous désiriez faire un article sur notre laboratoire et surtout le projet en cour, c'est ça ?

-Non, je veux voir comment vous éplucher les pommes de terre.

-Flynn, ça y est, j'ai trouvé ta sœur.

-Liam… ! Gronda Flynn avec un regard meurtrier.

-Breeeeeeeef ! Je vais donc devoir vous faire faire un tour du bâtiment je suppose…

-Ou bien juste nous raccompagner à la sortie.

-Qu'elle bonne idée ! Soupirèrent les trois scientifiques.

-Hey !

-BREF ! Suivait moi, ordonna Liam d'un ton sérieux et ne laissant plus place à l'ironie. »

Liam jeta un regard désespérer à Flo qui secoua la main en souriant avant de se dirigeait vers la sortie contente de ne plus êtres à coter de la journaliste. Intérieurement, Liam et Flynn pleurèrent en même temps tandis que Richard admiraient les murs parfaitement propres. Il devrait pensée à faire nettoyer le siens…

Soucieux de tout de même remplir son rôle de guide dans le laboratoire, Liam commença à parler du projet… Ou du moins à survoler le sujet.

« -Bien, donc l'O.S.M.O.S.E, c'est une organisation, plus qu'un laboratoire, fondés par mes soins et ceux de Flynn il y a de cela cinq ans, nous touchons à tous les domaines presque, de la physique aux recherches archéologique. Bref, un temple dédié à la science !

-Et qu'en est-il de vos subventions ? Comment se fait-il que la Zenono vous payent si vous travaillés sur tout et rien ?

-Car ainsi, si on fait une découverte pouvant leurs êtres utiles, ils ont le monopole… Et de plus, Charles Zenono s'est montrer très réceptif à l'idée de financer la fondation d'une organisation scientifique pouvant étudiés sans soucis financier toute les formes de science.

-Même pas le moindre accord frauduleux ?

-Parce que vous croyez que je vous le direz si c'était le cas ?

-Donc il y en a un, en conclut Sarah.

-Non, juste simple logique, répondit sobrement Liam en arrivant dans une pièce. »

La pièce était assez vastes, remplis de divers tables, dont la majeurs partie avec des plantes en pots ou des Pokémons plante, plusieurs scientifique s'afférait ici et Liam lança d'une voix ressemblant à celle d'un élèves qui récite sa leçon :

« -Ici, c'est le secteur botanique, bien entendus, Flo la championne de cette ville participe activement pour cette partie, ce qui fait qu'elle s'est bien développer. Maintenant on continue. »

Et sans laisser à Sarah le temps de poser des questions, et sous le regard assez étonnés de Richard et celui blaser de Flynn, ils repartirent presqu'au pas de course. Flynn ne semblait pas très perturber et fit remarquer d'un ton las et en chuchotant à Richard :

« -Procédure habituel, répondre à un minimum de questions, faire une rapide visite et se débarrasser vite des journalistes. Tu t'imagine sinon ?

-Je pense en effet… Surtout un journaliste d'une autre région.

-Bon, ils avancent les deux vampires ?! grommela Sarah à Flynn et Richard à la ramasse. »

Un peu plus tard, une fois avoir courus dans toutes les pièces et survoler toute les installations. Ils finirent dans la grande salle vitrés où se trouvait le superordinateur. En outre de ce mastodonte surpuissant, on pouvait observait l'immense baie vitrés couvrant tout le mur gauche et donnant une vue splendide sur la ville en contrebas. Le reste de la salle n'était qu'un océan de bureau et de feuilles remplis d'annotation lisible uniquement par les scientifiques.

Sarah posa alors une question assez intéressante :

« -Mais… Pourquoi faites vous des recherches sur les pouvoir de Dialga ?

-Ah ! Bonne question !... Voyez-vous, la curiosité nous pousse à toujours vouloir tout expliquer, à tords ou à raisons. Et les mystères entourant les Pokémons Légendaire nous ont toujours fascinés ! Et nous voulions savoir comment ils pouvaient influer sur le temps et l'espace. D'où nos recherches.

-Ne pourraient-elle pas êtres mal-interprétés ? Détourner de leurs buts initiaux ? Voir utiliser à des fins militaires ?

-Là réside tout l'intérêt de notre Organisme. Nous réunissons énormément de scientifique compétent et très doués. Etres engagés ici est très ardus et nous somme très nombreux malgré cela. Donc, quant bien même, on nous volerait des donnés, nous pourrions parés ce vol. De plus, aucun scientifique digne de ce nom ne jouerait avec de telles puissances… Enfin, la majeur partie.

-Vous faites référence à une personne en particulier ?

-Non, pas du tout. »

Richard était plus dubitatif, tandis que Flynn était tranquillement assis à son bureau en caressant son Noctali et en surveillant de loin l'agitation de l'immense salle.

~XXX~

Sur le toit du laboratoire de l'OSMOSE, un jeune Ornithologue surveillait les migrations des Pokémons oiseaux. Cependant, alors qu'il observait la migration d'Etourmi et de ses évolutions, celui-ci aperçut un grand nuage violet peu rassurant. C'était assez pour qu'il se jette sur le bouton d'alarme se trouvant sur le toit avant de rentré, le nuage progressant rapidement.

~XXX~

L'alarme se mit à retentir dans tout le laboratoire, faisant se sauvegarder toute les données et les envoyés sur un serveur protéger très loin d'ici. On ne lésinait pas sur la sécurité ici et c'est pourquoi la moindre alerte était prise au sérieux, mieux valait prévenir que guérir après tout.

Etonnement, Liam et Flynn semblèrent changer de visage, Flynn se leva rapidement et hurla d'une voix forte et autoritaire :

« -Evacuation d'urgence les gars ! Lâchez tout ce que vous faites ! Et c'est pas un exercice ! »

Liam quant à lui tapota l'épaule d'un scientifique en lui disant :

« -Trouve moi celui qui à déclencher l'alarme, je veux un rapport au plus vite. »

Richard et Sarah étaient perdus, en un instant, tout avait basculé tandis que Flynn leurs intimé de le suivre dehors. Et ironiquement, tout s'éclaircis une fois dehors… Tandis que la lumière décroisait, un lourd nuage violet et noir flottant au dessus de la ville. Non, au dessus du bâtiment. Flynn ne put se retenir de lâcher un juron en disant :

« -C'est « ça » que les scientifique d'Unionpolis ont repéré ?! C'est pas bon signe ! »

Richard regarda dans la direction de Flynn tandis que Sarah lui tirer le bras. Rapidement, avec les autres scientifiques, il se retrouva en bas de la colline, laissant seul Flynn qui avait encore le nez en l'air d'un air songeur et paniqué. La dernière chose qu'il vit de Flynn, c'est celui-ci qui re-rentrait dans le laboratoire.

Richard ne put s'empêcher alors de lâcher un :

« -Mais il se passe quoi ?!

-L'alarme de danger non-identifier. Si elle sonne, ça veut dire qu'un danger est en approche, et qu'il n'as put êtres identifiés, si vous voulais, c'est le plus haut degré d'alerte, même après l'alerte de fin du monde, lui répondit un scientifique qui courait devant eux. »

Richard frissonna, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

~XXX~

Flynn courait dans les couloirs maintenant déserts de l'installation, il croisa sur le chemin Liam qui lui cria par-dessus le bruit du vent qui avait commençait à souffler assez fort pour qu'il s'entende à l'intérieur :

« -J'ai parlé à celui qui à déclencher l'alarme, comme tu as dut le voir, ce nuage n'augure rien de bon et…

-C'est un putain de déplacement d'énergie dimensionnelle !

-Pardon ?

-J'ai reçut un rapport ce matin à propos de ça ! Les gars d'Unionpolis nous avaient envoyé un rapport, tu l'as pas reçut ?

-Non… Mais alors tu voudrais dire que…

-On a surement Giratina juste au dessus de nous… Et visiblement il n'est pas là pour boire le thé… Vu les éclairs que projette ce nuage. »

Comme pour donner raisons à Flynn, un éclair tomba prés du laboratoire.

« -C'est dangereux !

-Surtout avec le superordinateur en plus de tout le produit toxique… Mais le laboratoire est fait pour tenir même contre une bombe atomique, tenta de se rassurer Liam.

-Oui… Mais les vitres ne tiendrons pas le coup je pense… Et ont à mal placer le superordinateur… Avec son alimentation, s'il grille, ça fera sauter le laboratoire de l'intérieur !

-Tu conseille quoi ?

-Il faudrait l'isoler du réseau au moins. Comme ça en plus d'êtres hors-circuit et donc sans alimentation, on ne risque pas de renvoyer les Giga-watts à la centrale. Mais il faudrait aller le débrancher manuellement.

-On a pas un système d'arrêt d'urgence avec l'alarme ? »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte tout les deux de plusieurs chose : de un, tout le laboratoire était encore allumer alors que lorsque l'alerte sonnait, elle devrait êtres couper. De plus, aucun système d'analyse ne s'était déclenché pour étudier la situation et prendre des mesures. Donc quelque chose clocher, et ce n'était pas accidentel ce coup-ci.

Les deux scientifiques se mirent alors à coururent en direction de l'immense salle où se trouvait le superordinateur. Juste à temps pour voir une chose terrifiante.

Outre la décoration très désordonnés qu'arborer maintenant la salle, c'était la créature responsable du carnage qui les figea sur place. Devant eux, Giratina, quatre mètres cinquante au garrot, touchant le plafond de sa tête les fixait. Ce qui les fit déglutir bruyamment tandis que Liam disait à Flynn d'une voix blanche et paniqué :

« -Pitié… Dit-moi que l'on n'a pas Giratina JUSTE sous nos yeux et qu'il est en train de nous regardez.

-J'aimerais te dire que tu hallucine… Mais moi aussi je le vois, répondit Flynn tout aussi choqué, Liam, tu me crois si je te dis que je ne veux pas crever ?

-Oui Flynn, je te crois…

-Donc d'après toi, qu'est ce qui vaut mieux ? On essaie de débrancher le superordinateur en risquant notre vie, ou bien on fuit ?

-Flynn…

-Oui ?

-La question ne se pose pas, il n'y a aucune chance que tu survives en l'appro… »

Les mots de Liam moururent dans sa gorge lorsque soudain il vit un énorme tentacule noir entourait la taille de Flynn et le trainait au milieu de la pièce jusqu'à Giratina. Le scientifique glapit de terreur en voyant son ami ainsi entrainer sous ses yeux, lui tendant la main dans un appel à l'aide silencieux. Pousser par l'adrénaline, il courut après Flynn et attrapa sa main juste à temps, essayant de ralentir l'avancer de son ami, mais hélas la force du tentacule était trop forte.

Dans un sursaut de rage et de désespoir, il libéra une de ses pokébal et ordonna :

« -Allen ! Attaque Dracogriffe ! »

Un magnifique Mangriff fit alors son apparition et s'exécuta sans hésitation aucune, tranchant comme du beurre le tentacule et libérant donc le jeune blondinet qui se mit à courir avec Liam vers la sortit. Hélas, ils virent avec effroi la sortit leur êtres condamner par un Ultralaser qui pulvérisa littéralement la porte de sortie.

C'est donc avec une sorte de désespoir ironique qu'ils ne purent que constater que pour sortir, ils leurs faudrait passait devant Giratina qui semblait peu enclins à les laissait passer par le troue béant dans la vitre. Liam ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« -Je trouve ironique d'avoir un énorme échappatoire, mais qu'il soit bloqué par un pokémon légendaire.

-Moi je trouve ironique surtout que ça tombe sur nous, pourquoi il à décidé de nous attaquer ?

-Bonne question, mais si tu veux bien, on parlera de ça devant une bonne tasse de thé dés qu'on sera sortit.

-Liam…

-Il faudrait déjà qu'on voit comment réagira Giratina réagira lorsqu'on bougera, continua Liam sans prêter attention à son ami dont le visage palissait à vu d'œil.

-Li… Liam !...

-Surtout qu'il semble vraiment en ro…

-Liam…

-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y… »

Il faillit hurler en voyant soudain Flynn êtres tirer par la jambe de nouveau prit dans un tentacule qu'il n'avait pas vu. Le scientifique pesta contre l'acharnement du Pokémon et voulut le secourir, mais une table tomba soudain sur lui, le clouant au sol sans espoir de bouger et lui coupant la respiration. Il ne put qu'assister ce coup-ci impuissant à la fin de son ami tandis qu'il perdait petit à petit ses esprits, assommés par le coup.

Le plus troublant, c'était que le tentacule ne venait pas du Pokémon, mais carrément d'une faille dimensionnelle aux couleurs mauvaises déchirant l'espace telle une plaie corrompus. La dernière chose que vit Liam… Ce fut le visage terrifier et crispés de peur de son ami hurlant à l'aide. Puis plus rien, la faille se ferma et Liam perdis conscience.

~XXX~

Le bus était encore en train de roulait, passant dans les rues de Voilaroc. Jimmy était occupés à caressait son petit Goupix lorsqu'il sentit soudain quelque chose changer dans l'atmosphère qui le fit frissonner. Il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il sentit soudain la pression des doigts de Tsuki sur les siens, ce qui alarma le jeune aveugle qui chuchota :

« -Tsuki ?

-Ji… Jimmy, chuchota Tsuki d'une voix blanche, j'ai un mauvais présentiment.

-Du genre ?

-Grosse catastrophe. »

Jimmy plissa ses yeux, il connaissait bien la jeune fille depuis leurs enfance, et il savait qu'elle avait toujours partagé une sorte de liens très étroits avec son père, sa seul famille. Et lui aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et chuchota d'une voix rassurante :

« -Ne te stresse pas Tsuki, ça ne doit pas êtres grand-chose, juste l'éloignement avec ton père. C'est la première fois que tu vas ailleurs sans lui.

-Tu dois avoir raisons Jimmy… Merci.

-Oh, de rien Tsuki ! répondit sur un ton jovial le jeune garçon. »

Mais intérieurement, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de pire.

A suivre…


End file.
